


Birthday Cake

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Birthday Cake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Jun turned his passion into his job - he owns a cake shop. He is pretty happy with his little team, so he is not amused by the fact that Aiba should join them. However, as soon as Aiba enters his shop, Jun's resistance crumbles. Maybe because Aiba is exactly his type?!





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sky_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift story for my dear Sky <3

“We've gone over this already, Sho,” Jun said, rolling his eyes.

“That was BEFORE you collapsed in the kitchen,” Sho gave back, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Jun looked a lot better after closing his cake shop for a week but that was the longest time span Sho could make him agree to. Now he could see that his best friend was itching to stand in the kitchen again, creating his famous cakes.

Still, as enthusiastically as Jun was making cakes all day, as careless he was about his own health. That's why Sho and Nino had found him lying on the floor of his kitchen after Jun had pulled another all-nighter.

Being the confectionist's best friend, Sho considered himself to be the one to make sure Jun would not work himself to death.

“I know that I was irresponsible,” Jun tried to calm Sho. “I won't do it again, I promise.”

Sho just snorted. He knew Jun too well.

“I don't believe you at all,” he gave back dryly. “Seriously, I cannot think of any plausible reason why we shouldn't hire a help for you. We really have enough money to do so, and I have to know because I am taking care of the shop's money,” he tried to convince Jun, opting once more for the argument he had been using the last times as well, simply because it was the most convincing for him.

“You know that I trust you with everything regarding money, but this is not my problem. You know that I cannot stand it when there is someone else with me in the kitchen – Ohno is an exception and I am okay with Nino coming to chat with us if there is no customer – but even you are already too much,” Jun explained and Sho tried not to feel insulted.

He knew Jun for ages and he was well aware of the fact that his friend rather liked to be alone when he was working on his amazing cakes. Jun only accepted Ohno in his kitchen because of his talent and left all the creation of figurines and other decorations to him.

Why Jun was alright with Nino sticking around was a mystery to Sho. Maybe it had something to do with Nino's persistence in getting the things he wanted (which was one of the reasons why Sho was his boyfriend now).

Still, things couldn't go on like this and Sho was aware that deep down Jun knew it too. He just needed another push.

“I know that you want to be alone when you're working on your cakes. However, if you go on like this, there won't be any cakes AT ALL!” he made clear.

Jun was opening his mouth to say something, but Sho simply shook his head. Jun therefore resumed on glaring at his friend but Sho knew very well how to play this game and did not back off.

After a minute, Jun sighed deeply and painfully, and Sho took this as his victory.

“Okada said that he's a real good worker,” he therefore informed Jun who only huffed.

“And why does he let him go if he's that good?” he shot back.

“As I've told you, Okada will shut down his business for a while to spend time with his newborn,” Sho explained for the umpteenth time. “He wants to make sure that Aiba will be in good hands for the time being.”

“But a shop where they sell equipment for outdoor activities and a confectionery are something completely different. Why does it have to be THIS guy,” Jun went on.. He still wasn't ready to accept his defeat without any mocking.

“You're right, but Okada said that he is able to adapt to new situations quickly and learns fast. He is also good with customers,” Sho stated the man's qualities.

“We have Nino for that,” Jun threw in.

“I know. But maybe Nino could get some more hours off then...,” Sho said thoughtfully and Jun jumped up.

“I knew it! This isn't about me! You just want to spend more time with your boyfriend!”

Sho rolled his eyes before he placed his hands on Jun's shoulders to push him back into his chair.

“That's not true. I'm just saying that you can use him for a lot of different tasks,” he tried to convince Jun. “Also, you owe Okada a favour as he was the one lending you money to build up your confectionery.”

Jun couldn't say anything against this. If Okada was really so fond of his worker that he was using his trump card against Jun, the man was maybe indeed quite helpful.

“He can start next week,” he therefore said before he quickly got up to leave Sho's office. He wasn't able to stand the smug grin that had appeared on Sho's face upon his victory for much longer AND he wanted to enjoy the silence in his kitchen as much as possible before it was over.

*

Jun went downstairs with a huge mug of coffee in his hand. He was only half a human without it in the morning.

When he entered the kitchen of his confectionery, he took a deep breath of the sweet smell that was always lying in the air. The best thing about having your workplace in the same house you're living in was that your trip to work was wonderfully short. The worst thing about having your workplace in the house you're living in was that you don't have time to wake up on your way to work.

Yawning, Jun put his mug down and stretched one last time before he began to take ingredients out of the fridge and the cupboards, starting the preparations for another day of cake creations.

When he was just about to begin mixing flour and sugar for the dough, he heard someone knocking at the kitchen window.

“Good morning,” a male, really cheerful and awfully awake voice reached Jun's ears.

“We're still closed,” he gave back, not bothering to turn around to the man. Having to communicate with people in the early morning was not one of his strengths. One more point why he rather stayed alone in his kitchen.

“I don't want to buy anything,” the man spoke up again and Jun was just about to tell him to leave if he wasn't here for the cakes when the man went on talking.

“I am Aiba Masaki. I will be working with you, starting today!”

Finally, Jun stopped his actions and turned around. He jumped in shock when he looked directly into the eyes of the man who was pressing his nose against the glass of the window.

“I know I am a bit early,” Aiba said and smiled, making Jun feel as if the sun was shining directly on him. “But I was so excited to start working here that I couldn't sleep and stood up way before my alarm clock rang.”

Jun thought that something like this could never happen to him before he finally remembered that he should let his new worker inside instead of communicating with him through the window (although, to be exact, it had only been Aiba who was communicating as Jun still hadn't said a single word).

When he opened the back door of the kitchen, Aiba immediately took Jun's hand to shake it.

“I am so happy to be able to work with you. I love your cakes. Okada always buys me one for my birthday and one for Christmas. However, my birthday IS on Christmas and so I get two of your cakes on one day. I always make sure I eat everything even if I end up with stomach ache. It's absolutely worth it, though,” Aiba explained to Jun, who simply nodded.

After Aiba finally released Jun's hand, he turned to take in the stunning kitchen in front of him.

“Woah~,” he exclaimed, making Jun flinch at the volume of his voice. “I am in heaven! So many decorations and sprinkles, marzipan and chocolate and … ohhh~~ is this caramel sirup?”

Aiba walked through the kitchen, inspecting all of Jun's tools and ingredients, giving a comment or simply voicing his astonishment, but his flow of words never stopped.

Jun was in a state of shock. Usually, he would have immediately stopped people strolling through his kitchen taking his precious tools away from their assigned places, but all he could do was watching Aiba while his cheerful voice mixed with a really contagious laughter resounded in his ears.

Furthermore, instead of getting worried about his kitchen, Jun's brain was occupied with taking in Aiba's appearance.

He was tall, taller than Jun but not as broad around his shoulders. He had long legs and was more on the slender side than the muscular one. His hair was brownish and tucked behind his ear on one side while the rest was simply ruffled. In his neck, a few curls were decorating his tanned skin.

His lips (that were never standing still) were round and full. They looked soft and, Jun cursed himself for that thought, kissable. Jun was also very aware of Aiba's scent that was lying over the sweet air now. It was a simple, fresh cologne with a touch of citrus – very appealing to Jun.

Jun, however, was mostly drawn towards Aiba's sparkling brown eyes. Dark, long lashes were framing them, giving them a warm expression. When Aiba laughed (which he did quite a lot), little wrinkles appeared at the corner of his eyes and Jun adored them the moment he saw them for the first time.

He was very aware that seldom a man had such an effect on him and therefore, if he wanted or not, Jun had to admit that Aiba was exactly his type.

“So, what do you want me to do?” Aiba suddenly pulled Jun out of his thoughts with this question.

Forcing himself to stop adoring Aiba's facial features, Jun tried to quickly find a way to get Aiba out of his sight for now. He needed to organize his thoughts after Aiba's sudden and overwhelming appearance.

Luckily, he remembered something he had wanted to do by himself since ages.

“You would be a real big help if you could tidy up our storage room,” he finally explained and Aiba smiled at him.

“Sure!”

Jun guided him quickly to said room. He usually stored all ingredients that didn't need cooling inside, as well as the packaging for their cakes or other tools he needed for their creations. During the last weeks the room had become a total mess since neither Jun nor Ohno or Nino had time to tidy it up, so they all had just pushed the newly delivered boxes inside. If someone needed something from the room, they had to climb over them at first which was usually a really dangerous procedure. So it was really plausible to let Aiba tidy it up as his first task, Jun convinced himself.

Aiba didn't seem to mind the dull task at all and after Jun had given him a few instructions, he quickly began his work.

Jun went back to the kitchen, walking directly to the sink to splash some cold water on his heated face. It had been quite cramped in the storage room so he had bumped into Aiba a few times while he explained and pointed towards some of the shelves.

After taking a deep breath, Jun scolded himself. He needed to concentrate on the cakes that were due till today (including a wedding cake) and not on Aiba's firm body.

Still, his mind always wandered towards the man who he could hear rummaging in the storage room next door. Leaning his head against the cool surface of one of the cupboards, Jun had to admit that working together with Aiba would become a really hard challenge for him.

 

*

“Where is he?”

Jun's head shot up.

Nino was standing in the doorframe, grinning at Jun.

“Who?”

Jun's employee rolled his eyes.

“The new guy, of course.”

During the last hour Jun had managed to overcome the initial blast Aiba's sudden appearance had caused. That Aiba had stayed inside the storage room had helped as well, so Jun didn't have to deal with the affects the man had on him.

Jun pointed towards the storage room.

“I asked him to tidy up,” he explained and Nino nodded in agreement.

“That's a great idea. It was really messy inside,” he praised his boss. “And that way you get him out of your precious kitchen,” he teased, of course knowing about Jun's preference to stay alone.

“He was allowed to touch Jun's tools,” Ohno suddenly threw in.

He had arrived about half an hour later than Aiba and had immediately started working on the wedding cake's decorations but when he had been looking for one of his shaping tools, he hadn't been able to find it. Thinking that Jun had it, he had went to his boss asking him about it.

Jun, however, had explained that it had been Aiba who had carried it to another place. Ohno didn't mind as he wasn't that particular about his tools as Jun was, but he had been surprised upon hearing that Aiba had not only touched his tools but also Jun's.

“He is not ALLOWED to do it, he simply did it,” Jun made clear.

“And he is still alive?” Nino asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

A cheerful singing from the storage room indeed indicated that Aiba was perfectly healthy.

“Could it be...,” Nino began and his face lit up with a huge grin. “Could it be that he is your type?”

The three seconds Jun took before he denied it were already enough for Nino to know that his boss was lying.

“I need to see him!” he screamed and rushed past Jun who was too slow to catch his employee.

When Nino vanished around the corner, Jun caught Ohno grinning at him and was just about to tell him off when Aiba suddenly screamed.

“Careful, there is a box...”

According to the following sounds of someone falling over something accompanied by Nino's surprised shriek, Jun's employee had caused an accident.

Jun and Ohno jumped up from their work and ran over to check on Nino.

“Are you alright?”

Aiba was already pulling Nino into a sitting position when they arrived. The employee looked basically fine but was holding his right ankle.

“It hurts,” he muttered before he finally looked at Aiba, a little smirk appearing on his face. His satisfaction over finding Jun's type seemed to be stronger than the pain at the moment.

“So you are Aiba Masaki,” Nino stated and Jun felt the need to add a little more pain to Nino's ankle if he went on grinning like that.

“Yes, I just started working here,” Aiba affirmed, shaking Nino's hand.

“I am sure you will get along with us, especially our BOSS,” Nino smiled.

“He is really nice,” Aiba agreed and flashed a smile at Jun who felt his cheeks heating up.

Before someone could make a remark on that, Jun was rescued by Sho, who, given the fact that his office was right next to the storage room, had heard the noise as well.

As soon as he saw his boyfriend sitting on the floor, rubbing his ankle, he rushed towards him and took him into his arms.

“Are you okay, darling?” he asked and Jun could see Nino bathing in the attention his boyfriend was showering him with.

“It's not a big deal. I just fell over this box here,” he gave back then, but Sho wasn't convinced. He turned to Jun, his eyes dark and scary.

“If anything severe happened to him, I will claim damages,” he announced.

Jun sighed. He knew that Sho was not kidding as he was overly protective when it came to Nino. Still, considering the fact that Nino was throwing Aiba some looks once in a while, while grinning smugly, that man was pretty much okay.

“You're in charge of our finances anyway,” Jun gave back, indicating how ridiculous Sho's statement was. “Also, he looks really fine to me,” he added.

Nino nodded.

“I'm alright, Sho-chan. And it was my fault. I didn't see the box,” he told his boyfriend, who seemed to be finally convinced that Nino's life was not in danger.

He helped Nino up, who, despite his assurance that he was fine, had troubles to put on weight on his right foot.

“What were you doing there anyway?” Sho asked, while he guided Nino away from the storage room.

“I wanted to check upon the guy who is Jun's type,” Nino explained the moment they passed Jun.

Sho looked at his friend in surprise who just rolled his eyes, hoping that Aiba didn't hear Nino's remark.

However, it didn't seem that way since Aiba was already pushing the blameworthy box away.

“Get well soon,” he screamed after Nino before he resumed his task.

Mumbling, Jun went back to work as well. Nino was in the best hands he could be, so he wouldn't have to worry about him right now and could go on with his cakes.

He didn't want to think that his accident served Nino right because he didn't wish any harm to anyone, but his snarky employee was one of the reasons why he loved cakes so much. Cakes didn't talk after all!

*

Jun looked up from his work and, as so often, watched Aiba greeting the new costumer with a cheerful smile.

Ever since Nino sprained his ankle after falling over the box, Aiba had taken over his job of selling Jun's cakes and taking the orders either via phone or directly from the visitors. Since the kitchen was connected to the shop by a large window, Jun was able to watch Aiba all day – what he actually did.

Aiba was doing great as a salesperson which wasn't a surprise as he had done this before. When Sho had informed Jun about Nino's sprained ankle and that his boyfriend would not be able to come to work for the next week, Aiba had immediately offered himself for the job as it didn't matter to him if he was selling mountain gear or cakes, he said.

Jun had agreed immediately, earning himself a rather amused chuckle from Ohno who had followed their conversation. He pretended to overhear it, happy because the circumstances had given him the opportunity to get Aiba out of his kitchen for a week, giving him time to put his troubled emotions into order.

He thought he had managed rather nicely to withstand Aiba's immense attraction but after looking up for the umpteenth time today to adore the strands of hair falling into Aiba's pretty face, Jun had to admit that he failed.

Therefore, he was panicking, knowing that starting by the next day, Aiba would spend his working hours in his kitchen since Nino would be back as he had been informed by Sho earlier.

Distressed, Jun had been thinking about what task to give Aiba. He was the perfect salesperson but he never worked in the kitchen before, so Jun was worried about it. Furthermore, he didn't want to give Aiba a task where he had to explain much since he couldn't stand next to the man without feeling the heat rushing through his body, turning his ears all red.

He had even opted asking Sho to look for another job for Aiba but his friend and shop manager was throwing teasing looks at him all the time, so Jun didn't expect that Sho would help him getting rid of Aiba. Sho enjoyed seeing Jun flustered just too much and the confectionist knew this very well.

However, Jun was trying hard to not let it slip that he was attracted to Aiba too much. He had a boss-employee relationship to maintain, after all.

*

“Can you try it?”

Jun looked at the cream covered finger Aiba was presenting him.

Of course, things had turned out differently than he had expected. He had planned for Aiba to do the washing up but suddenly the day had become so stressful that he needed Aiba to carry out more important tasks.

He had asked him to mix the cream for the cake according to his recipe and apparently, Aiba had done so and now wanted Jun's opinion on his work.

Since he had both of his hands in the dough, Jun couldn't take a spoon by himself and Aiba's expectant eyes were focussing on him, so he did the only thing possible and stuck out his tongue, trying to catch some cream without touching Aiba's finger.

When Aiba licked his own finger afterwards, letting his tongue run softly over it, Jun's brain stopped working and he felt his mouth starting to hang open. Closing it quickly, he pulled himself together and concentrated on the taste spreading over his tongue.

“It's good,” he simply muttered then, being hit by Aiba's smile immediately after his approval.

“I'm glad,” Aiba breathed out heavily. “But it's not as good as yours,” he added then before he walked away with his bowl again.

Ridiculously happy about Aiba's hidden praise, Jun went on kneading the dough. When the image of Aiba's tongue wrapping around his finger appeared in his head, Jun didn't even try to push it away.

*

Aiba was a really fast learner and soon he was helping Jun way more than the confectionist had been able to imagine. He was mixing doughs and creams as if he had never done anything else before while he took care that all of Jun's tools were clean and lying in their places.

His effect on Jun hadn't changed at all, though. Whenever Aiba came closer or was smiling at Jun, he felt either heat bubbling up his body or happiness rushing through his veins. Still, the confectionist tried to stay as professional as possible although sometimes it was really hard, especially today.

Jun was working on a multistorey wedding cake and needed someone to help him holding the several layers. Since Ohno was busy with his marzipan roses, Jun called for Aiba, who immediately came rushing towards him.

“Please hold this,” Jun instructed his helper.

“Sure,” Aiba gave back but instead of stepping next to Jun, he positioned himself behind the confectionist and reached around him.

Jun, as always, felt his cheeks turning red while Aiba's surprisingly sculptured chest was pressing against his back. While Jun was fighting down the urge to just lean back and drowning in Aiba's relaxing aura, he tried to concentrate on the cake in front of him. He would not give in to his needs at his workplace, he decided for himself.

*

“We just got a request for a birthday cake that would need to be due tomorrow,” Nino popped his head into the kitchen. “Are you able to make it?” he wanted to know.

Jun looked at the clock. It was already after noon and he had two other cakes that needed to be ready by the next day.

“The customer said that she knows it's pretty late to order a cake but she is so bad at organizing and that she could understand if we deny the order,” he went on.

“We can make it,” Jun gave back. He didn't want to turn down orders if it was somehow possible to finish the cake in time.

“Alright,” Nino gave back. “She also wants this message to be written on he cake.”

He handed Jun a note where he had scribbled it down.

_To my dear friend and best writing buddy_

“What's a writing buddy?” Jun asked, but Nino just shrugged.

“She didn't tell me,” he said before he vanished into the sales room again to let the customer know that her cake would be ready the next day.

*

_buddy_

Jun finished writing the greetings and with this the cake was finally done.

It was already past 7 pm. Nino had closed the shop and left with Sho. Ohno had already cleaned his working space and Aiba was doing the final washing up.

Jun lifted the cake to bring it to the cooler when suddenly he heard some splashing. After checking what had happened, he saw that Aiba had splashed himself. His whole front was wet.

“Ah, this sucks,” the man said before he reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Amazed, Jun watched the muscles on his back working and after the shirt was gone, a lot of smooth and slightly tanned skin was presented to Jun.

Not watching were he was going, Jun suddenly tripped over the threshold that connected the kitchen with the cooling room. The cake shot up in the air before it fell pretty ungracefully down onto the floor.

“No!” Jun screamed while watching his work lying scattered all over the floor.

Ohno and Aiba were at his side a second after, looking at the crushed cake.

Suddenly, Jun felt someone rubbing his back.

“It's not so bad. We can make a new one,” he heard Aiba's soothing voice.

Jun nodded, but already scolded himself in his head for letting his own feelings causing troubles for his work. He really needed to do something about this – not now as Aiba was standing next to him, his nice upper body still naked.

“I cannot help you since I have an appointment for dinner,” Ohno apologized but Jun immediately waved it off.

“I don't expect you to stay. It's already late. But thanks for the concern,” he thanked the smaller man.

“But I don't have any plans for the evening. I can help you,” Aiba offered immediately.

“Ah, I'm fine,” Jun also wanted to tell the man off, but Aiba didn't let him go on.

“We'll be faster that way,” he voiced the logic conclusion and Jun couldn't say anything against that.

Therefore, they bid goodbye to Ohno, who apologized once again for not being able to help as well while he was winking constantly at Jun. Then, Jun went to fetch a shirt from himself that Aiba could wear while his wet shirt was drying outside.

After Aiba was properly covered again, they started to make a new cake.

*

“Doooone!” Aiba sighed after Jun wrote the message for the second time this day.

The confectionist breathed out as well, looking at his work. It had actually turned out really nice again although they had rushed it a bit and Jun had been distracted by the fact that Aiba looked breathtaking in his shirt (way better than Jun himself).

“I will put it into the fridge now,” Aiba declared and Jun chuckled but let his employee have his way.

He began to clean his tools and the worktop while Aiba was away.

When he felt the other man's presence in the room again, he turned to him.

“It's safely stored in the fridge,” Aiba declared and Jun thanked him, especially for staying this long.

“Ah, I don't mind as I could spend more time with you,” Aiba gave back and smiled at Jun who wasn't sure how to interpret the other man’s words.

While he was still trying to figure it out, Aiba came closer to him.

“Jun, you have some cream sticking to your cheek,” he said and stopped only a few centimetres in front of his boss. He reached out and softly wiped Jun's cheek clean. However, instead of retreating his hand again, he let it linger on the soft skin for a little bit longer.

Jun looked up just to see Aiba's warm gaze lying on him while a small smile was sitting on his lips. As if they were magnetic, Jun was drawn closer to them until his own lips were finally touching Aiba's.

Immediately, Aiba put his hands on Jun's waist, pulling him closer as to make sure that he would not break the kiss. However, Jun was far from doing so.

Aiba's lips were indeed as soft as he had imagined and they tasted like chocolate cream as he had eaten some of it from the birthday cake before.

Suddenly, Jun felt Aiba's tongue slipping over his lips, asking for entrance. Without having to think about it for longer than a second, Jun let him in. Eagerly, Aiba began to explore Jun's warm and wet mouth, making sure to brush over Jun's velvet tongue with his own once in a while.

Jun was overwhelmed by the intensity of their kiss and reached out to hold onto Aiba to not loose himself. He heard himself moaning into the kiss, blushing upon the sound but Jun was no willing to stop their kiss any time soon.

He was pushed backwards by Aiba until he felt the edge of his worktop at his back. Aiba had trapped him and was pushing himself against Jun, making sure that no air was separating them anymore.

Aiba's body was radiating heat and Jun suddenly decided that it was way too hot. He was convinced that Aiba felt the same way, and so he reached for the hem of his shirt.

Aiba, immediately getting Jun's intention, finally separated himself from Jun, breaking the kiss only long enough to let his shirt slip over his head with Jun's help.

Then, he was immediately back at Jun's lips, nibbling softly on them while Jun was exploring Aiba's naked body with his hands. When he brushed over Aiba's already hard nipples, the man let out a soft groan that vibrated against Jun's skin on his neck that Aiba was currently peppering with kisses.

“Oh, Jun,” Aiba sighed and the bass of Aiba's suddenly dark voice sent pleasured chills over Jun's whole body. “I need more of you,” Aiba stated and stopped his ministrations.

Reaching out for the buttons of Jun's white working uniform, he pecked Jun's lips one more time before he smiled satisfied.

The concentration was painted all over Aiba's face wile he tried to open all these buttons quickly and Jun had to bit his lips in order to swallow down a cheesy compliment on how cute Aiba was looking right now.

After he finally revealed Jun's smooth chest, Aiba ran his fingertips over it, causing Jun to shiver excitedly. He quickly shrugged out of his sleeves and threw his shirt on the floor. 

“So beautiful,” Jun heard Aiba muttering before he dived down to taste Jun's skin. He nibbled and licked over the, compared to his own, white skin while Jun simply threw his head back, closing his eyes to enjoy Aiba's ministrations.

When Aiba reached Jun's darker nipples, he let his tongue run over them before he softly scraped his teeth over the hard bud.

Jun moaned again while waves of pleasure captured his body. His eyes were still closed so he couldn't see Aiba reaching out for the bowl with the rest of chocolate cream.

When the cold cream was smeared around his nipple, Jun's eyes popped open. He saw Aiba smirking at him before he dived down to lick away the cream again, teasing Jun's nipple with a lot of enthusiasm.

“So tasty,” Aiba moaned, repeating the action on Jun's second nipple. The confectionist was jelly in Aiba's hands by now and his need had been constantly growing and was pressing against his trousers.

Aiba finally took pity on him and while he was still torturing Jun's nipples, he let his hand wander downwards, rubbing the bulge.

Jun couldn't hold back a loud moan that caused Aiba to smile again.

“Let me take care of this,” he whispered into Jun's ear, popping the button of the confectionist's trousers open.

After gaining himself enough access, Aiba slipped his hand into Jun's underwear, gripping the hot, hard member of the confectionist.

Not being able to hold back, Jun bucked his hips, meeting Aiba's movement.

“So eager,” Aiba breathed against Jun's neck but the confectionist was too enthralled by the sensation Aiba was creating for him to react to this teasing remark. He simply wanted more – to feel more of Aiba, to be completely surrounded by him, to drown in Aiba's presence.

Forgetting all his pride, Jun reached for his trousers and underwear, pushing them down in one go. They pooled around his ankles and while getting out of his shoes first, he kicked his clothes away a second after.

Aiba wasn't unaffected by Jun's obvious wish to move things forward as he moaned softly into Jun's hair while he finally stroke over the wet tip, causing Jun to jerk.

Jun burried his face into Aiba's neck while he drowned in the pleasure Aiba's hand was creating for him.

Suddenly, Aiba let go of him and turned him around. Kissing Jun's nape of the neck, he began to fondle the confectionist's round buttocks, letting his finger run through the crack once in a while.

Jun's member was being pressed against the cool surface of his worktop. It was aching to be touched but Aiba was pushing Jun forward so that he needed to stretch out his arms to prevent himself from falling face down on his worktop.

He felt Aiba getting down, his hands parting Jun's buttocks to reveal the red, puckering hole.

“Hmm~,” Aiba moaned before he let his tongue run through the crack.

Glad that nobody could see his flushed face, Jun finally remembered something important.

“I have lube and condoms upstairs,” he informed the man that was kneeling behind him.

“No need,” Aiba gave back and stood up. 

Turning around, Jun saw him walking to his jacket, taking out the needed items.

“You're well prepared,” Jun gave back, suddenly disappointed. Aiba seemed to get into action outside quite often.

“I am carrying this with me since I heard on the first day that I am your type which made me ridiculous happy,” Aiba gave back, destroying Jun's doubts immediately.

When he was back, he kissed Jun deeply before he resumed his task of exploring Jun's great behind. Jun let his head drop, giving in to the sensations Aiba was creating with his tongue and fingers, loosening his hole.

Feeling that Jun was ready to take him, Aiba got up again, opening his trousers to finally allow his own hard cock to spring out. He rolled the condom over, covering it with plenty of lube to ensure that Jun would feel not too uncomfortable.

He kissed the spot between Jun's shoulder blades while he positioned himself. Slowly pressing inside, he felt Jun clenching his muscles for a second before he relaxed them again, allowing Aiba to slide inside completely.

They stayed united until Jun got used to the stretch and Aiba caressed Jun's broad back to calm him. When Jun signalled Aiba that he was ready, he pulled his aching cock out a few centimetres just to push back into Jun again.

Aiba's movements increased the louder Jun screamed his name until they found a matching rhythm, making both of them moan in unison.

The heat in Jun's body was nearly unbearable and he knew that he was close, so he reached down to his own member. However, he was stopped by Aiba, who swatted his hand away.

“You don't need to do this,” he stated and used his right arm to pull Jun upwards, pressing his sweaty body against his chest. He circled his other arm around Jun as well, making him nearly immobile.

Jun turned his head and Aiba crushed his lips onto his. They immediately shared a deep and wet kiss while Aiba increased his speed. Due to the change of positions, he hit Jun's spot dead on, making him close his eyes, voicing his pleasure quite loudly.

Jun felt the familiar knot building up in his stomach although his member still hadn't been touched. He could feel Aiba's thrusts getting erratic as well while he moaned something that sounded like Jun's name into their kiss.

With a loud cry, Jun finally exploded, shooting his white juice against his workplace. He tightened around Aiba due to the extreme pleasure causing the other man to reach his peak as well.

Jun felt Aiba's member pulsating and broke the kiss. Immediately, Aiba's head dropped onto his shoulder, his breath fast and hot.

They stood like this until both calmed down. Aiba carefully slipped out of Jun before he released him out of his tight embrace. 

Jun turned around immediately, circling his arms around Aiba's waist, looking into the warm, soft eyes of the other man. Without saying anything, Jun simply pressed another caring kiss on Aiba's lips before he finally took in the mess they made in his precious kitchen.

Aiba, following Jun's gaze, chuckled softly.

Jun, finally able to act like Aiba's boss again, put on a solemn face.

“YOU,” he said and pointed at Aiba, “will clean this mess here whereas I will go upstairs to take a shower and prepare dinner for us.”

He separated himself from Aiba and walked towards the stairs leading upwards as dignified as possible.

“Yes, Sir!” Aiba replied, a smile on his face that Jun couldn't see.

Thinking, that he had restored the initial power imbalance again, Jun walked upstairs. He didn't mind handing control to Aiba over once in a while, though.


End file.
